


Like Ramen

by punk_pandame



Series: Punky's Trans Nart Collection [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boredom, Homework, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Uzumaki Naruto, procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_pandame/pseuds/punk_pandame
Summary: Naruto is the king of procrastination. Sasuke wants to finish his lab report. What will it take to buy Naruto's silence?In which Naruto is so unbelievably annoying lmao.COMPLETE, One-Shot, all acts are consensual
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Punky's Trans Nart Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001028
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Like Ramen

Naruto was the biggest procrastinator ever. 

Everyone who knew him knew that, of course they did. Sasuke had known damn well just how bad it could get before they moved into the same dorm room together; they'd studied together enough throughout high school. Despite this, Sasuke evidently still considered Naruto the most bearable of their group of friends to live with, and he was willing to cough up the extra money for a single room (two people) instead of a double (four people). It made little sense to Naruto in the beginning, until Sasuke finally made it clear what his intentions were. Now Naruto could procrastinate by antagonizing his _boyfriend_ instead of his best friend. He'd joked about being upgraded for weeks.

At first the touching had been a big problem for them. Naruto was always touchy-feely, and Sasuke wasn't. It took a long time for him to get used to it. But now, in their second year of college, Sasuke had become generally good about tolerating it. Even now they were touching. They were supposed to be studying with their books littering the floor around them. Sasuke was lying on his stomach, and Naruto was on his back beside him. One of Sasuke's arms was slung across Naruto's middle, drawing lazy circles on his side. Naruto was restlessly touching him everywhere; he twisted Sasuke's earrings, combed his fingers through his overgrown hair, traced his exposed collarbone with the pad of his thumb. It was hardly entertaining. Sasuke just calmly kept reading, flipping between a few different books and scribbling notes, almost as if he were unaware of the fact that Naruto was touching him at all. He was deeply focused, to be fair; he was gathering information for some sort of lab report- the science went over Naruto's head- and rather than use a laptop like a normal human being he just sat there with a bunch of paper. Naruto's destructive side wanted desperately to start tearing at the edges of his notebook, but instead he just whined and rolled on top of him.

"Sasuke, I'm _bored_!"

He grunted beneath him, wiggling until Naruto fell off to one side.

"Whattya expect me to do about it?" he mumbled dispassionately. 

"Entertain me!"

"Entertain yourself. You're a grown man."

"But I don't know what to do! I'm too bored. You're smart, come up with a game or something!"

"You own video games, play those."

Naruto groaned, draping himself melodramatically across Sasuke's back.

"But Sasuke-!"  
"No but's. I'm busy." He grabbed Naruto's phone out from under a book and tossed it back to him. "Play with this." Naruto grunted, well aware that he didn't have any notifications, and tossed it aside again. 

"Stop treating me like the brats you babysit!"  
"Then quit acting like one."

Naruto pouted. _Time to step it up a bit_. 

He flopped heavily on Sasuke's back, folding his arms on the top of his head. It forced Sasuke's head down, his forehead pressed to the floor.

"Dobe!"

"What?"

"You're heavy!"

"And you're comfy!"

Sasuke struggled, knocking Naruto off his back. He finally turned to look at him, eyes flashing with rage, and Naruto couldn't help the shit-eating grin that spread across his face.

"Stop. Annoying. Me."

Naruto pouted again as Sasuke returned his attention to his work. _Stubborn bastard._ Naruto reached over him, very slowly, and in a flurry of movement shoved aside the books and papers. Sasuke gasped, affronted, and finally- _finally_ \- Naruto got the reaction he wanted. Sasuke spun with a yowl and pinned Naruto beneath him, teeth bared.

"What the _fuck_ do you want?!" he demanded. Naruto giggled, and that pissed Sasuke off even more. He shook Naruto's shoulders roughly. He laughed harder, his face turning red. "Answer me, moron!"

"Attention!" he cried. Sasuke let him go with a huff, sitting up on his knees over Naruto. He seemed big and imposing this way, his face half-shadowed, and fuck he was _hot_. 

"Now how hard would it have been to say 'Sasuke, I want some attention' instead of pulling these childish stunts?" Naruto grinned another super-wide, shit-eating grin.

"But this way is so much fun!"

Sasuke was not amused. Naruto was _definitely_ amused.

"Don't make me discipline you, Naruto."

"Oh what, you gonna spank me? I'm so scared," he taunted. Sasuke soured, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. 

"Tell me what you want," he growled. 

"I think you know what I want." Sasuke looked about seconds away from punching him.

"Stop playing games!" he snarled, dragging Naruto up by the collar of his shirt again. Naruto laughed right in his face. He could see the moment a vein in Sasuke's temple blew up. 

"I'm not playing games! Do you wanna play a game? I'd totally be down."

Sasuke closed his eyes. Naruto knew he was counting his breaths, trying desperately to hold onto the little shred of patience he had left. Naruto was far from afraid- he'd pissed Sasuke off far worse than this and lived, after all- so he decided to push a few more buttons.

"I was thinking Twister. Whattya think?" Sasuke drew in a long breath.

"What I think?" he repeated. "I think you need to shut the fuck up before I beat you senseless. _That's_ what I think." Naruto pouted. _He really is trying hard to stay calm. Too bad!_

"So you don't wanna hear me make any noise at all?" he asked, feigning innocence as he leaned in closer. Sasuke went rigid. _He knows what's coming, but there's nothing he can do to stop me..._ Naruto let his voice drop into a sensual whisper. "You mean you don't even wanna hear me say, 'Oh, Sasuke! You're so _tight_. Sasuke!' " He felt more than saw Sasuke shudder.

"So that's the kind of attention you wanted..." Naruto lapped at the shell of his ear, eliciting a sharp inhale from Sasuke.

"For such a smart guy, it sure takes you a while to catch on..."

In truth, Naruto hadn't intended this to take the turn it did. There was a seventy-thirty split between whether Sasuke would get angry or horny; he just happened to get lucky and catch him on a horny day. _Hehe, get lucky..._ Naruto wasn't stupid enough to turn down an unexpected sexual encounter. He could already feel himself getting hot and bothered, just barely resisting the urge to pounce on Sasuke. He was happy to pretend this was what he'd been going for all along.

Sasuke's mouth was hot against his throat, his fingers warm against Naruto's abs as he pushed his tee-shirt up from the bottom. They shifted just slightly, Sasuke sitting in Naruto's lap, and in that brief moment Sasuke managed to get rid of both their shirts. Sasuke gave a sigh as he felt the muscles in Naruto's back and shoulders. Sasuke wasn't too bad himself; Naruto left a love-bite on a chiseled collarbone. 

"You're still hitting the gym," he noted, biting his way down Sasuke's arm. 

"Gotta stay sexy for you," he purred, locking his legs around Naruto.

"Fuck, Sasuke, you'd be sexy no matter what."

Naruto nibbled at his lower lip, drawing a moan from Sasuke. His fingers traced the edge of Naruto's binder.

"How long have you been wearing this?" Naruto frowned.

"Don't lecture me," he warned.

"I won't. But you're taking it off." Naruto nodded. They removed it together. Naruto took a few deep breaths. He didn't miss how Sasuke checked the front door not once, not twice, but three times to make sure it was locked. _Always looking out for me..._ It felt nice for their bare chests to brush as he leaned in for more kisses, their tongues sliding against each other and sending little jolts of pleasure through their bodies. "Let me take care of you first," Sasuke whispered, voice low and husky. Naruto couldn't help the moan that escaped him. That could only mean one thing, and it turned him on instantly.

"Oh fuck yeah. But first-"

He heaved Sasuke up in his arms, tossing him onto the lower bunk bed. He rolled to the side just in time to avoid Naruto as he dove in after him. They kissed fervently as they unbuttoned each other's jeans, struggling for only a moment before their pants and underwear were abandoned near their shirts on the floor. Sasuke fluidly got on top of Naruto again, kissing and biting his way down his body.

"I see you haven't skipped leg day," he said, running his palms appreciatively up his thighs. Naruto moaned as his fingers brushed over some of the sensitive spots. "Are you ready, Naruto?"

"The fuck does it look like basta- _ah...!_ "

Naruto's jaw fell open as Sasuke's head sank between his legs. His tongue pressed against his entrance, and he sustained eye contact as he licked all the way up to the clit. His eyes smoldered with arousal. Naruto's toes curled. 

"Fuck, Sasuke..." He closed his eyes, swirling his tongue around Naruto's clit as his palms slid up and down his legs. Naruto moaned, already feeling his abdomen tightening. _I got myself so worked up already, I'm gonna come in no time..._ Naruto raised his legs, hooking them over Sasuke's shoulders. His hands moved to Naruto's hip, tracing the lines of his pelvis. One of his hands dipped back down, drawing circles on his thighs before dropping beneath his chin. His thumb pressed against Naruto's hole. "Sasuke..." He moaned against Naruto's lips, his tongue flicking out to tease his clit again. Naruto moaned, heat flaring through his whole body. Sasuke's slick thumb dipped even lower, catching on the rim of Naruto's ass. "Sasuke...!" he cried, in praise and warning. He clapped his hand over his own mouth to stop himself from being too loud. It made him breathe even faster, rushing him closer to the tipping point.

"Naruto..." Sasuke gazed at him with unconcealed lust as tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear and tilted his head to the side, his tongue pulling languidly over his clit. _Fuck-!_

His orgasm washed over him hot and fast. His legs quaked with the force of it. Sasuke licked and sucked him through it, only sitting up on his knees and wiping his mouth when Naruto's body began to relax again. Naruto smiled warmly. Sasuke looked good with his slick on his face, he looked good with his hair ruffled and a blush on his cheeks and his lips a bit redder than usual.

"Good pussy?"

"The only one good enough for me." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"'Cause my pussy tastes like ramen."

Sasuke rolled his eyes so hard it must have hurt.

"God, why do you have to do this _every fucking time_?" Naruto laughed giddily, sitting up and caressing Sasuke's face. He looked adorably grumpy, especially when Naruto squished his cheeks, making his lips pout exaggeratedly.

"'Cause annoying you is almost as fun as fucking you." Sasuke's eyes widened, and Naruto dove in for a kiss before he could come up with a response. Sasuke all but melted against him, grinding his hips with a sound somewhere between a purr and a moan. Naruto reached down without even looking, stroking Sasuke's cock. He threw his head back with a louder moan than he intended if the way he snapped his mouth shut meant anything. His cock was stiff and red in Naruto's hand, pre-come studding the tip. "I love how turned on you get when you eat me out," he murmured, tugging lightly on Sasuke's earlobe with his teeth. Sasuke moaned again, breathy but controlled this time. "Want my cock now, Sasuke?"

" _Yes_."

Sasuke touched himself lightly while Naruto reached for the box under the bed. He pulled on a pair of orange boxer briefs. They looked ordinary, but beneath the button fly was an o-ring base. Sasuke deftly undid the buttons while Naruto rummaged around for the cock he wanted and a bottle of lube. Sasuke wasn't helping at all; he was nibbling at the juncture of Naruto's neck and shoulder, definitely leaving bruises, and it was _incredibly_ distracting.

"Hey, Mr. Oral-Fixation? If you wanna get fucked you gotta let me concentrate a sec."

"Since when do you read Freud?"

"I don't, Sakura explained it to me."

"Ah, so you're just parroting something you don't fully understand."

"Shut up, bastard!"

The cock was attached and lubed, and so was Naruto's hand. He wasted no time in prodding his fingers at Sasuke's ass. 

"Not so rough, idiot!" Sasuke hissed as his fingers entered him, already thrusting.

"I thought you liked it rough," he teased, nipping at Sasuke's jawline.

"Not here when anyone can hear- _ngh_...!"

Sasuke's eyelids fluttered as Naruto rubbed his prostate. 

"Breathe." Sasuke took a shaky breath, legs trembling already. _He's fighting the urge to ride my fingers..._ That realization made Naruto buck against Sasuke, leaving a smear of lube on his stomach. Not that Sasuke seemed to mind; he was losing himself quickly in the sensation of Naruto's fingers spreading him, his face scarlet, his eyes hooded. _It's time now..._

Sasuke didn't even have time to complain about Naruto stopping before his cock was taking his fingers' place. Sasuke's moaning was so erotic, Naruto found himself closing his eyes as he fucked into him, slow and hard. He spread his legs whorishly wide over Naruto's lap and wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders, burying his face in the crook of his neck to muffle the noises he was making. Naruto petted his hair, pulling at the strands on the nape of his neck. His hips jerked in response. _Always so sensitive there..._

"One day, when we have our own place, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll scream," he promised. Sasuke's nails cut into his shoulder blades. "I'll do everything you fantasize about but can't have here. We'll be as rough as we want, as loud as we want." He punctuated this with a particularly deep thrust, his own nails dragging dully up Sasuke's spine. "You'll never have to hold back again, Sasuke. Imagine that." Sasuke's breathing was going erratic. He was close, just one touch away from coming. Naruto chose this moment to finally reach between them and pump his cock.

He bit down on Naruto's shoulder so he wouldn't cry out as he finally reached his own climax. His cock throbbed, cum flowing warm and sticky over Naruto's fist. Naruto could feel every muscle in his back tense, then relax as the ecstasy began to fade. Naruto leaned forward until Sasuke was lying on the mattress, pulling away only long enough to discard the harness underwear and grab some tissues to wipe them both down. Sasuke helped with clumsy hands, still twitching here and there. 

"Good cock?" Naruto asked with a mischievous smirk. Sasuke released a hoarse little laugh.

"The only one good enough for me," he replied, as always. Naruto leaned down, smiling into their kiss.

"And don't you ever forget it."

Sasuke smirked back, reaching up to tenderly stroke the line of Naruto's jaw with the pad of his thumb.

"As if I ever could."

Naruto's smile was brighter than the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> i wish procrastinating on assignments had included strap-ons when i was in college. guess i was lame lol. anyway, hope you liked it <3


End file.
